A Steamy Night
by Wolfgirl1780
Summary: There is so much time that Sam and Grace are left alone that is not talked about in the book. What are they doing? Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the study when I heard the door open,

"I'm home!" Grace's sweet, cheery voice fills my ears as I resist the urge to run up the stairs and and kiss her; God I've missed her so much! But I wait for her to come to me anxiously looking at my book, not really processing the words in front of me. She walks down the stairs calling my name.

"Sam! Sam! Are you home?" Her voice, hinted with worry. But I still wait for her to find me. She walks into the study and let's out a small sigh of relief just enough so she thinks I won't notice.

"Guess What!" She says as she slowly makes her way over to me. I glance up from my book.

"Uh, hu?"

"We have the place to ourselves tonight!" This gets my attention so I lay the book down on the coffee table as she scoots herself onto my lap.

"Oh is that so?"

"I was thinking movie and pizza?" She says her smile just the slightest bit crooked. I kiss her softly on the lips as I gently pull her face closer to mine. I kiss her a little deeper pressing my lips to hers as time and space seems to stop. She finally pulls back and slaps my thigh as she jumps up.

"I need to take a shower. I haven't washed my hair in days!" She slowly walks out and stops at the door to look back at me. I don't know how I'm going to live without this. She runs up the stairs as I return to my book. A few minutes later I hear the screech of the pipes and the spitting sound of water as the shower comes to life. I try to focus on my book but all I can think about is Grace's wet skin and beautiful curves as she stands underneath the water. I go hard instantly. Not wanting to indulge my fantasies and trying to calm myself down I try to focus on the book of poems on my lap. I can't. I walk in circles waiting for her to finish. But knowing Grace I would be waiting for hours. I throw my book of poems on the coffee table walk up the stairs. I sit in the living room gripping my head. I make quick strides towards the bathroom. I hesitate at the door. Am I really going to do this? I lay my hand on the door knob and slowly turn it to the right and push ever so slightly. The door creaks open as I hear Grace singing some sweet melody. I smile.

"Sam?" Her voice acknowledging my presence sounds ever so worried. I pull of my shirt as I feel my the bulging in my pants grow.

"Sam? Is that you?" Her shadow moves behind the steamed glass. I pull my pants down leaving my boxers. I open up the door to the shower.

"Sa...?" Her voice barely a whisper as I pull her body close to mine and kiss her wet, slick neck. I push her hair back out of her face and patiently kiss down the top of her neck making my way down to her shoulders, ever so slightly giving a small gentle bite to let her know my lips where even there. I pull my mouth to the top of her neck and lightly drag my teeth down her neck and across her shoulder bone making her shudder. I push her against the wall softly kissing my way down her shoulders to her hands. I hold her hips my fingers moving them with my mouth. I kiss her neck again sloppily licking it as I go. My fingers dig into her hips making her sigh. I drag my hand off of her hips bringing her hands up with mine before pushing her harder against the wall. I pull my lips down just above her right breast. I let go of her hands and grip her abdomen. I suck on her right nipple releasing a load moan from her lips. I grip it between my teeth as I slowly careful pull back. I jolt my head this way and that, pulling her nipple with it. I move onto the left nipple doing the same. Taking my hands and clutching her middle, I kneel, digging them into her sides. She gasps for air. I pull back to catch a quick breath to before plunging my tongue in to the cavern between her breasts. I slowly drag my tongue along the outline of her breasts as she grabs my shoulders for support. I trace her breasts with my fingers before gently caressing them. She lifts her head up.

"Sam. Sam. More. I NEED more!" I pull my head back and walk my fingers slowly creeping down to the spot I know she wanted them most. I trace her legs, circling her opening playing and teasing with her.

"Sam!" She shouts, and I plunge them deep into her. Her warm liquid releases over my fingers and down my hands to my wrists.

"There! Sam! There!" She gasps through breaths. The warm water running down our bodies pulling us together. I dig deeper into that spot and she screams of pleasure. She shudders and jolts having her first orgasm. When it finally subsides I pull my fingers out just a little and as soon as I hear her plead for them, I thrust them back in. She screams and curses my name. She pushes against the sides of the shower to keep her self up. I repeat and repeat until she was finally panting for breath and nearly falling down. I pull my fingers out and take her hands in mine pulling her down with me. I sit her on the cold tile of the shower floor. I kneel in front of her and push her arms against the wall behind her. I kiss her patiently as my tongue finds hers. The dance inside our mouths. I pull out and I kiss up and down her body stopping at her nipples and giving them a gentle bite. I push her knees up and push them apart plunging my fingers back into hers.

"Holy Shit! Sam!" She curses. I dig deeper and she releases a moaning whimper sound as her body is taken over by an orgasm. Her back arches and she jolts her hips moving this way and then bringing my fingers with her. I push harder and she cries, I dig until nearly my who hand is in. She lift her head and screams leaving a ringing in my ears. She jolts again and shakes violently but I take my free arm and gently push her against the shower wall. I bring my fingers out and lightly suck on her nipple grabbing it between my teeth. I plunge my fingers back into her and twist around.

"More!" She whispers. So I stand up pulling my fingers out. I pull her up by her armpits, lifting her against the shower wall while she wraps her legs around hips. She sighs and I carry her out of the shower while she reaches behind me and turns the water off. I carry her into our bedroom where I lay her gently on the bed flinging water everywhere. I step back looking at her sexy, gorgeous shape outline by the ghostly white sheet. I look around searching for the one thing I need most while she catches her breath.

"Top. Drawer. Bathroom." Sensing what I was searching for I leap into the bathroom pulling open the top drawer in one swift movement. I grab a condom and run to the bed. I handed it to her as she slowly pulled off the plastic wrapper. I grab the headboard and lift my self up and in front of her. She rolls the condom on and I push myself back down on top of her. I straddle her with one leg on either side making sure to be gentle. I kiss her scars and looking Into her eyes. They begged for more. I pull her wrists up and lightly pin them above her head. She pulls her knees up and hooks them around my hips. I Trace her opening with my tip before plunging in. Her back arches and I hear her gasp as she digs her nails into my palms. acknowledging that even though she finds it pleasurable it still hurts her a little. She try's to hide the pain from me but I know it was there for the first and second time I enter her. I pull back. I push my wet face against hers.

"It hurts you." I whisper.

"Sam, it's OK. It won't hurt anymore." She looks me in the eyes a a bead of sweat rolls down her face. I know that by the third time it wont hurt her but I am still hesitant.

"SAM. I WANT this." She said it with such certainty I plunge right into her. I pull out then back in. I pull out and stop. I hold her delicate face in my hands, before moving them to her knees, pushing them farther apart, I aline myself and thrust...

123

123

123

123

I go in rounds pausing to catch my breath. Grace jolts and lunges in every different direction moaning. and I wonder if it is too much and if I should continue. She finally calms down and I trust in again.

123

123

123

I slow down before I finally thrust it in as far as it can go, her back arches violently as she screams and moans all in one sound. I decide pull out exhausted and drag my body next to hers. Her face covered in water and sweat as she pants and breathes heavily while her chest rises up and then down. I try to catch my breath and process everything. I look at her and smile and she smiles back at me so I pull her close to me and pull the sheet on top of us. She sighs and I kiss her on the top of the head. Closing my eyes, I let myself go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I am lying on the couch with a textbook in my hand studying for my History exam next week; or at least I was TRYING to. Sam stands in front of me pacing the living room. He softly mutters to himself and walks faster, faster, then slows down. He comes and sits down next to me his brow lined with sweat.

"Would it help to talk about it?" I asked. I knew he was worried about Jack but I just wanted him to relax.

"I don't know. I just..." He sighs and stands up again. He walks around the room in circles while I try to return to my useless textbook. Why didn't thy write textbooks about anything useful?

I am so angry. Angry at Jack, angry at the fact that this my first and last time to be with Sam. Nothing in this world seems fair. Jack has to go around walking in public without Beck here so it all falls on Sam. I just wish it didn't have to be this way. I am so frustrated that Sam has to waste his time on Jack because Jack was an idiot. Sam deserves none of this and I wish I could make him forget about it and not worry about it, just for a little bit.

I stand up to and walk to the kitchen.

"Do you want tea?" I ask. He mutters a response I can't quite make out. So I pull out two cups one short and round painted red with blue dots and the other a pale, sickly green. I turn on the stove and fill up the kettle. After pulling out two tea bags and putting the kettle on the stove almost instantaneously I begin to walk over to him. I take his hand and lead him to the bench and seat him down while I continue making the tea. He puts his head in his hands and sighs.

"What am I going to do?" He distresses. I sit onto the seat next to him and lay my head on his strong stable shoulder. He kisses the top of my head and pulls me in closer to him. I wish I could make him forget everything for just a little. To enjoy what we have right now and not have to worry about changing or Jack or anything in the world. I pull back and walk to the stove. I turn it off and walk over to him. He looks up. I spin his chair around and he looks at me puzzling my every move.

I sit on his lap and kiss him letting my tongue find his. I kiss down his neck all the way to his shoulder. I stop and grab his shirt where his chest is. I start to grind him hard

while his fingers find their way to the bottom of my shirt. I push them away.

"Let me." I whisper as I pull my top off in the most sexy way possible. It must of worked as I felt the growing bulge in his pants. My bra, bright pink, seemed to light up his face. I pulled his shirt off revealing his beautiful body beneath and leaned to kiss his lips and slowly letting my tongue explore his mouth. I found his tongue but retreat. I bite his lip and pull back letting my head face the ceiling. I push on his thighs forcing my breasts together creating a larger cleavage. His pants seemed like the might break open. I pull back and dig my teeth into his chest pulling down all the way until I reach his pant line. I pull my head back up in front of his and trace my fingers along his abs and lean down to kiss them moving my legs to sit on his knees. I flick his nipples and trace them with my fingers. I slowly pull my tongue up from his abs ad circle his nipples pushing my hands into his thighs as I do so. I push him back in his chair and unhook my bra letting it fall between us revealing my breasts. He traces the outline of them with his fingers. I sit up a little straighter leaving my breasts hanging. I slip my bra off and throw it to the side. I kiss his neck slightly sucking it, breasts pressed up against his chest. I lift my self up, my breasts hanging in front I him. He took this moment to grab, with his teeth, on to one nipple sucking hard. Very hard. In the most painful pleasing way possible. I let a moan escape my lips wishing for the rest of the cloth between us to disappear so he could connect the little space between us now but I had to make his pleasure last. He grabs onto my other nipple and bites hard. I shout. He growls. A deep rumble in the back of his throat instantly making my underpants sticky and wet. Making them cling to my skin. I pulled my breasts away from his teeth as I dragged my teeth along his stomach. I patiently make my way off his lap unbuttoning his pants as I do so. I pull them off completely and drop them to the side of the chair before leaping onto him again wanting to give him more. I kneel on his thighs this time letting my breasts dance in front of him while I grab his head and push my face Into his thrusting my tongue inside his mouth. I pull back and kiss his entire face making my way to his ears. My breasts pressed against his chest as I do so. I bite his right ear and pull back bringing it with me, I pull this way and that. I do the same to his left ear. He moans loudly, my boobs are pushed together creating a space for him to stick his tongue in dragging it along making it slick and wet with his saliva. He drags his tongue down to my belly button while I lift myself up, holding onto his shoulders for support, to let him do so. He pulls back up kissing each of my nipples before sucking on the left on. He pulls on it creating an aching, delightful feeling shooting from my chest. I scream while I grab onto the back of the chair for support, my back arches pushing it further into his face. He takes this moment to pull my nipple closer to his face pulling my entire body with it. I start to grind his lap while he bites with such a force that I almost cry. I've never seen him like this. His animalistic nature taking him over and he rips his head back and forth then goes back to sucking it. My grinding forces him to, reluctantly, let go. But soon he regains his composure and manages to grab onto my other nipple biting and sucking until it is raw and chapped. I whimper as he does so, the uncomfortable, satisfying feeling coming back. When he finally lets go he wraps my arms around his neck and stands up forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist, quickly, before I fall towards the hard ground. He pushes me against the wall grabbing my hair, yanking it, I whimper, before my mouth is engulfed by his. I stick my tongue in his mouth and he bights down trapping it. He pushes his erection into my crotch his bare chest pressing into mine. He let's go of my tongue and bites down on my ear. He nibbles away at it, letting a moan part from my lips. He sighs as he lets go of my ear, I take the chance to kiss him driving my tongue into his mouth. Taken back, he stumbles letting my body slip down a little before he can regain his strength. I push my tongue farther into his mouth. His tongue pushing it's way into my mouth at the same time. We stay like that for a long time. Sam switches my weight onto the wall releasing his hands. They find their way to my hips pushing into my sides. I moan into his mouth during which he continues to bury his tongue into mine. His hands seize my waist pushing me harder against the wall. He eventually pulls back from our long make out session before carrying me to the couch where he lays me on it whilst throwing off the pillows. He pushes my breasts apart creating a space for him to rest his head as he draws circles with his tongue in between them. He pulls back and pushes on each boob squeezing them creating a tingling feeling run through my chest.

"Does that feel OK?" He manages through breathes. I nod. He pushes harder letting a cry escape my mouth. I like this side to him. This rough, dominate side. He lets go and slowly let's his hands travel down to my pants. I slap his hands.

"Not. Yet. I. Need. More." I manage to get my point across so he thrust his mouth around my nipple and sucks. He drills down, my hands dig into his hips, to keep me from crying out. Letting go he drags his tongue down to the base of my breast and traces it. I moan loudly, so glad we are alone so I can let all these emotions out.

"Sam! Sam!" I shout. He bites with more force than before, making me scream from the impact. He moves on to the other nipple. Clamping down and pulling it back forcing another scream from my throat, but he doesn't let go. He pushes his face into my breast and sucks so hard I whimper. He then trails his hands along my sides up and down. He goes back to my other nipple and bites and sucks. I cry a little but keep most of my pain to myself. He brings his hand up to the unoccupied boob and clutches it with such strength I yelp, curse and shout his name for more. He grasps it harder, something I didn't think possible. I sob through an agonizing contentment; wishing for more but not at the same time. He let's go and traces them gently after the rough grabbing and sucking. He then moves his hands down to my pants and this time I don't object as I am too tired to do so. Leaving my underpants on though. He pushes my knees to my chest and as far as he can and then apart as far as he can. It hurts and tingles as I long for his fingers or his erection to plunge deep into me. But he continues to tease me bending me this way and that leaving my underpants on. he rubs his covered erection along my covered crotch while I curse at him for more,

"Just do it Sam!" I scream over and over but he doesn't. He moans and pushes against my knees with one forearm leaving one open to trace my underpants and my opening through the fabric.

" so sticky" he mutters to no one in particular. I scream and moan. If he doesn't do it soon I'll jump on top of him. But I restrain myself wanting his pleasure more than my own. He grinds into me making my cry and beg for more; I know he wants it too. He yells loudly as he presses his erection to crotch making me scream from enjoyment. He bends my knees far apart stretching me very thin, he pulls my underpants off just far enough to stick his fingers in. He circles my clit before entering me. I yell and shout so loudly, so grateful for his fingers to be inside of mine. He moves them around pushing them so far in I am struggling to hold back tears. He hits my g-spot and my entire body is taken over by pleasure. I knew we have so ruined the couch right now and we'd have to get it cleaned or something but I don't care at this point. he lets go of my legs and pulls his fingers out making me whimper at the loss of such a good feeling but I know that wasn't the end even though he must be exhausted just like me. He pulls my underpants off completely abandoning them to the side of the couch leaving only his boxers to separate us. He retreats back to my breasts now chapped and throbbing to lick them and blow on them; playing with them. He pins me down kissing every inch of my body. I cry wanting him to just stick me but I wait patiently taking in every touch.

"Sam. Please! I. Don't. Think. I. Can. Last. Much. Longer." Without any hesitation he grabs a condom I stashed in the coffee table and hands it to me to roll on. I pull off his boxers and make sure to drag my fingers along all the way bringing out a satisfying groan from him as he clutches the side of the couch for support. As soon as my fingers let go he pushes my knees apart. He plunges into me making my back arch violently and my body shake and tremble as an orgasm takes over my body making my hips lurch this way and that as I struggled to keep control of them. He pushes my hips into the couch controlling them. I scream when he pulls out and inserts himself even deeper in. He pushes my knees apart because of my lack of strength and ability to keep them up. When he went in for the third time I squeeze hard engulfing him and trapping him inside until I wanted to let go. I held on as long as I could before collapsing too tired to hold on. He keeps pushing and pulling until he is too tired himself and pulls out of me. He pulls me on top of him lying himself on the bottom.

"I like the dominating Sam. I'm sort of worried my boobs won't work when we have children though." I tease.

"We?" He smirks.

"Oh shut up."

"What came over you?" He asks.

"What came over you?" I reply.

"Round two?" He smiles...


	3. Chapter 3

We lay on the couch silent for a long time.

"Was I too rough?" I asked only now realising everything I just did to Grace. I'd be lucky if she ever decided to let me anywhere near her breasts after this.

"No. You were just... perfect." She whispers in my ear. She always know how to get arousal out of me.

"We should move to the bedroom." She says.

"More?"

"Well you promised me round 2." She states in the most dead sexy voice.

"I suppose I did." With that I lift her up cradling her. I carry her to the bedroom and gently lay her on top of our bed. I run out to grab our clothes, that are scattered across the room, in case of any unwelcome guests. The sun is setting behind Grace's window as I creep in. She is lying there sheet just covering her breasts silhouetted by the setting sun.

"Come here." She says as she fingers for me to come in with her. I climb in after her and lightly touch her face. I am exhausted but I won't disappoint her. I sit on top of her with only the sheet to separate us. I kiss her nose. I kiss her eyes. I kiss her ears, teasing her with every one. I trace her face with my finger tips while straddling her on each side. I pull the sheet down to reveal her breasts and core so it only covers her below her hips. I pull myself up to sit just below her breast. My erection pressing into her ribcage. I continue to trace her face lightly kissing her here and there.

"What. Would. You like. Me. To do?" I asked between kisses. I flip her on top of me and she sit on my chest breasts hanging in front of me. I try not to look at them and look at her face but fail. She pushes them into my face. Engulfing me. I let a moan escape my lips. She laughs. She moves down bringing her breasts with her. She traces my abs with her fingers and then plunges down to trace them with her tongue. She lightly sucks on each of them. She pulls up and flicks my nipples. She licks them and then traces them with her fingers. I groan wanting to throw her on the bed and plunge into her. I grip the sheets to stop me.

"What do I want you to do to me?" She whispers, her fingers crawling up my chest, "I want you to bend me in everyway you know possible. Pleasing me, and yourself, in every way you know, before you plunge into me." She finished. She traces my every curve with her fingers and starts to grind me real hard. The friction between us grows as she pushes harder. She pushes on my shoulders, kissing me letting her tongue explore my mouth. She pulls back and grinds pushing furiously into my body. My erection grows and I can't resist anymore. I throw her beneath me and I press my fingers deep into her abdomen making her moan. I smell her release before I feel it. I kiss her sharply and push my tongue deep into her mouth. I pull my tongue out and drag it along down her chin, slowly making my way to her breasts. I gently caress her breasts with my fingers before my mouth meets them. I suck on her left nipple softly electing a soft moan from her, I'd have to do better. I sucked harder and harder until she was screaming. I bit down and pulled before going back to sucking it lightly. I push on her other breast with my right hand while my left finds its way to her hips. I dig my left hand into her hip while I suck harder on her nipple. She shouts,

"Sam! Sam! Harder!" I push as hard as I can on her right breast and bite down hard on her left nipple. I trail my left hand up the side to clutch her left side right next to the breast I was now biting. She screams over and over again.

"There! There!" I let go of her nipple and grab her left breast with my free hand. I pull and grab them pushing them in every direction. I brace my knees on each side of her hips still separated by the sheet. I trace my tip along her legs and start to grind her. I groan loudly while she cries,

"Yes Sam, yes!" I grind her harder pushing her breasts into her chest while I do so. I keep grinding wearing away at the sheet wanting to rip it off and grind directly onto her. Skin to skin. Nothing in between. She whimpers and I loosen my grip on her breasts and she crosses her arms grabbing my hips, pushing her breasts together creating a deeper cleavage. I continue to grind away. I shove my tongue in between her cleavage and lick it, making it slobbering wet. I scrape my teeth in between her breasts as she tightens her grip on my hips. All the while I continue to grind into her. I pull my head up and she lets go of my hips I pull myself up her body so I can grind into her core. Skin to skin. I press in and push. She moans and I grab her wrists and lightly pin them next to her head, her back arches as I grind. She yells my name and I again move up her body until I am straddling her breasts and grind roughly into them. She shouts my name asking for more. I grab her hair letting go of her wrists and stick my tongue in her mouth while I grind continuously into her breasts. I stop briefly and drag my erection in between her cleavage and then continue to grind. I stop and pull my self down and she sighs at the loss of touch. I suck on her side right below her breast. I suck as hard as I can and my actions are followed by a moan from Grace. I pull back and look at the bright red mark I made. She pushes me off her and jumps on top of me. She starts devouring my neck and sucks hard. I groan and she grabs my hips digging in as she continues to suck on my neck. She pulls back and admires her work. She takes her delicate fingers and brings them down to my legs and draws circles with them. She scratches my sides lightly trailing from my arm pit to my hip. She then flips me so she sits on my back. I'm excited and terrified for what she will do next. She grabs my hands and she pins them behind me. The drags her teeth down my spine causing me to shudder. She then grinds into my back pressing my erection into the mattress. She then flips me over again hands behind my back and pushes on my shoulders to keep them there. She moves up an down bring her breasts with her. I stare at their perfect shape wanting to bite them with such a force... But I let Grace do what she wants to do. She pushes herself down letting go of my shoulders and crouching so her breasts are pressed in to my erect penis. she digs her nails is my abs making he groan. She pulls up grinding on top of my erection making me yell. She the pulls the sheet down and bites down on my erection.

"Holy Shit, Grace!" I yell. She sucks lightly and I push back on my hands trapping them underneath my body. She sucks harder and pushes more down her throat. She pulls back up and I feel soft until she decides to press her fingers in to my core and kiss each of abs. She takes a condom from her bedside table and pulls my current one off and rolls a new one on. Making sure to be vet handsy as she does.

"For safe measure." She informs me. She throws the old one in her waste basket and whispers in my ear,

"Now." I flip her underneath me and push her legs back and forward. I take her hands and lean her against the headboard and rest her hands on her head. I grab her knees and push them apart and back towards her chest, she groans. I stick my fingers in and she cries while her back arches, I push further and she is taken over by an orgasm. I pull them and and then wrap her legs around my hips and circle her clit with my tip before retreating to her next position. I wrap push her feet together behind my legs forcing her to open even further hand push into her, more roughly than I intended. She jumps from the sudden insertion and starts to violently shake. I pull out and back in several times before pulling out to change positions. But before I could do anything she pushes herself on top and plunges on to me. Again and again.

" I. Was. Getting. Impatient." She explains says between lunges. I smile and fall into the silent empty world around us enjoying these few moments. I yell and groan as she shudders. She pushes against my shoulders for support and her breast hang in front of me. But as soon as she slows down and I could feel her exhaustion I flip her and then it was my turn to do the work. I plunge and she starts shaking uncontrollably so I lightly hold her down as I push further in but she only jolts more. I pull in and out again and again. But too tired to continue, I stop and pull up next to her. She smiles, I know she will fall asleep quickly. I cradle her in my arms as I drift off.

" I love you, Sam Roth." she whispers.

"I love you too, Grace... I love you so much." With that said I soon feel her steady breathes and allow myself to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace

I put on makeup and curl my eyelashes getting ready for Sam and I's night out. I'm wearing a blue strapless dress that comes just above my knees. It flows straight down from the top and to finish it off my silver earrings dangle from my ears. Sam is in the other room getting changed when I walk in. He smiles.

"Well I official have the most beautiful girlfriend on the planet. There's no more denying it." He throws his hands up in the air to play along with his little statement showing defeat. I stare at him with eyes like a hawk.

"Did you ever doubt it?" I play.

"Not one single bit." He pulls me in for a kiss and I take it. I press my lips to his in an endless kiss. He pulls back.

"Except for that one time you devoured that whole pizza in like two seconds and..." I hit him and walk away. I stop and turn around.

"Oh, and you got a little something on your..." I point to his lips where my bright pink lipstick left a big kiss mark. I walk back into the bathroom an pull my hair to the front, deciding which way it looks best. Sam walk in and wraps his arms around my chest. I hug him back gripping his strong forearms. He kisses my head.

"You look beautiful." He pulls me closer to his chest. "So... Can we go now?" He complains.

"You were doing just fine until that last comment," I sigh. "but yes we can go now." He takes my hand and leads me out of the bathroom, I grab my purse on the way out. He leads me down the staircase and out the door to the car. He shudders while I fumble for the car key. I unlock the door and turn on the heat. Sam jumps in on the passenger side, all his muscles contracting and shaking. I clamber into the car pulling the door shut as fast as I could. Sam violently shudders next to me and I wrap my coat around him.

"Are you OK?" I ask hoping he can't hear how worried I am. He nods his lips blue and his teeth chattering. I crank up the heat and turn on the radio. Some indie rock song comes on and Sam taps his foot to the beat. I back up out of the driveway and on to the road. I accelerate moving quickly toward our destination. Sam and I spent all of yesterday night figuring out where we were going to go and we finally settled on a little restaurant outside of town. He rests his hand on my thigh jut below my dress. He moves his hand up, synching my dress. I slap his hand away leaving one on the steering wheel. He laughs and kisses me on the cheek.

"Do you want me to drive the car of the road?" I tease.

"Always so serious."

"Says you!" I shoot back. He laughs again and turns to look out the window. I look ahead at the blaring sunset and continue to drive west. I turn off the road we were traveling down and onto the street our little restaurant resides on. I drive down keeping my eyes peeled for the little restaurant.

"To the right." Sam says. I pull over to the right. I hit the curb, trying to park, and the entire car jolts.

"Crap." I bang the wheel and pull out.

"This car is so damn big." I shout.

"C'mon! It's great I can just slide over here," he says as he moves closer to me, "and do this." He kisses me on the mouth and delicately holds my face. "Let's not ruin our night out!" He shouts a little to optimistically. I grumble and pout. I circle the entire town searching for a parking spot big enough for an elephant, before I finally find one and park. We jump out I the car and Sam hands me my jacket. I push his hand away.

"You need it more." I chatter.

"You are wearing a strapless dress in the middle of winter. Take it!" He shoves it in front of me and I reluctantly grab it from his hands. I wrap it around myself leaving my arms untucked. He wraps one arm around me as we walk to the restaurant. We walk through the empty little town with its frozen pathways and stop lights. Sam shakes as we walk, his teeth chattering, fists balled up. I practically push him into the restaurant. It's small and quiet but sets quite the mood. There are a couple of other people grazing at their food under the dim lighting. There was a soft subtle piano in the background. After looking around I spotted it in the far end corner.

"Reservation for two." Sam says to the seater through chattering teeth.

"What's the name?" She asks. I wonder why, I mean it's not like it's booked.

"Roth." She looks through the book in front of her and then looks up.

"Mr and Mrs Roth, right this way." I'm about to say something but she starts to walk away to seat us. She points to a table and lays our menus on it. It is placed in the middle of the restaurant. Sam pulls a seat out for me.

"Thank You, kind sir."

"You're Welcome, Mrs. Roth." I give him a funny look and he sits down across from me. I stare at the menu and look up only to find Sam looking up from his.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. You just... You just look so gorgeous." He explains with a smile. I smile back.

"Well you look incredible dashing yourself, fin sir." I remark. He takes my hand in his.

" I really, really, really love you Grace." I know how much words mean to him but I don't know what to say back. I don't think I need to say anything back. He pulls his hand from mine.

"What are you thinking of." He inquires.

"How much I love you." I state.

"We'll thank you but I did mean menu wise."

"I know." I say with a creeping smile on my face, "also, no. I have no idea." He laughs.

Sam

The whole dinner went by very quickly. I looked at her across our half finished desserts. Reaching for her hand I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asks. Her mood severely lightened since the beginning of our dinner.

"Nothing." I laugh.

"What?" She insists.

"Just, thinking we should get out of here." I lift my eyebrows making her blush. She stands up and I slip her coat on her, her arm wraps around mine. We walk to the front of the restaurant. She slips her arm out of mine.

"It's too cold outside, I pull the car out the front." She says as she slips out the door. I sit in one of the black chairs and tap my foot impatiently. I hear a voice shouting, far away. Grace's voice. My wolf instincts kick in. I run out of the restaurant following her sweet perfume. It leads to behind an old abandoned warehouse on the opposite side of town. How did she get all the way here? Why was she all the way here? That's when I see him. I long skimpy looking guy, with shaggy brown hair, clearly drunk, cornering Grace. She whimpers crying for help. I run up to him him pulling him back by his shoulder. I punch him as hard as I can in the face. I throw him on the floor, kicking his ribs.

"Sam." Grace whispers. I turn to see my beautiful Grace, crying her makeup running down her face.

"My darling." She throws her arms around me.

"Thank You." She whispers.

"I'm so sorry." I pick her up carrying her away from her worst nightmare. I turn to spit on the man crumpled on the floor.

"Coward." I spit, the disgust clear. I shake as we reach the car.

"I'm going to put you down so I can open the car." She nods signalling her approval as I lean her against he car. She pulls the car key out of her bag and hands it to me. I open the car and place her delicate figure inside. I close the door behind me. I look over her.

"Are you OK?" I whisper hanging my head in guilt. I should've been there. I'm such an idiot, this is all my fault.

"Sam," She starts. She touches my face lifting up my head to look a her "this is not your fault. I'm fine. You came for me. You stopped him. It's done. I'm fine" She pauses before pulling herself into my lap kissing my cheek. I bury my face into her hair.

"I should've been there." She takes the side of my face in her hand staring at me.

"You were." She lays her head on my shoulder pulling herself close to me. I sighed closing my eyes. And there we sat in the Bronco. In a foreign town. Far away from any troubles.


	5. Chapter 5

"I just don't understand why the hell you won't get it Grace!" Isabel shouts at me. I stand in front of the mirror a little bashful for the way I am dressed in front of her.

"You guys are clearly doing it! Why not spice it up!" She insists. I look at the sheer black lace that covers my breasts. It creeps down to the bottom, which is nearly see through, and is crotches, only connected by the two straps.

"Says the virgin." I say not fully there. Would Sam like it? Was it too sex crazy? "Isn't he supposed to buy this kind of stuff for me?" I continue.

"Yeah. But the problem with that is Sam is way to respectful to do something like that! That's why you have to do it for him!" She insists. "Look. I'll buy it for you. I take full responsibility. You don't use it, fine! Just take it and decided later!" She throws my clothes at me.

"Get dressed!" She exits the changing room and I carefully slip the garment off placing it on the seat Isabel was sitting on just a few moments earlier. I slip on my bra and panties. I stop and look in the mirror again wondering why someone as wonderful as Sam found this so appealing. I finish getting dressed and leave the change room, garment in hand, to find Isabel. I couldn't believe I was doing this. It was her fault for dragging me in here. Ever since I told her about Sam and I she has found it her personal mission to "spice things up." I find Isabel looking through some push-up bras and as soon as she notices me grabs my hand and drags me toward the cashier.

"I would like to get this for my friend." She points at me and I give as small, awkward wave. I can't believe her. She hands the cashier her credit card and grabs the small purple bag the cashier hands back. She grabs her card and places it her wallet in one swift motion grabbing my arm with her free hand and pulls me out the door.

"Just do it for me." She pleads with the best puppy face she can muster.

"Fine, but if Sam is so horrified that he stops having sex with me, so help me, I will rip it out your throat and feed it to the wolves." She smiles and laughs.

"This is exactly the kind of attitude is going to be needed!" I ignore her but she can't stop, doubling over in laughter. We walk to the Bronco as she jumps in the passenger side. I slip in the drivers seat pulling the door closed and turning the engine on.

"I don't even want to think about what you and Sam have done in here." She makes a face.

"We haven't done anything!" I shout, "yet." I add with a sly smile.

"Oh no! What have I done!" Isabel shouts with an exaggerated faint into her window. I start the ride home as Isabel sings along to the radio. I drop Isabel off at her house first. She throws the purple bag next to me.

"Good luck!" She winks as she hops out. She slams the door shut behind her, letting a cool gust of air rush in. I pull into the driveway of Beck's house. Sam and I agreed to meet here for our "special romantic night" because my parents had left for California so my mom could paint for some client or something. I reluctantly grab the purple bag and slip out of the Bronco locking it behind me. I fumble for the spare set of keys Sam have me. I slide open the door after several minutes of playing with the lock. Sam is out somewhere no doubt getting something for our romantic night. I start to clean the filthy house. I moped, scrubbed and bleached very inch of the house before retiring to the couch. I sigh and push myself off to go find Sam's bedroom to set up. I place candles and light them dimming the lights. I stash few condoms in the bed side table and walk to the living room to finish it. I sit down on the couch fingering the little purple bag. What should I do? I hear the front door open and sprint to place the bag in the bedroom and get back just in time as Sam enters shaking the cold off.

"Hello my angel." He walks over to me and kisses his cool lips gently against mine before pulling back and revealing some flowers he got me. I smile.

"For you." He gestures.

"They're beautiful!" I exclaim, taking them from his hands and placing them in a case of water.

"Ready for our special romantic night." Sam whispers in my ear. I pull off his coat and throw it on the kitchen bench.

"Very much so." A creeping grin spreads across his face as I can only imagine what he is thinking of. I push him onto the couch and sit on his lap. He starts to his my neck but I pull back.

"Slow down tiger, not yet." His face turns a bright pink as I jump up. "I have to go do something first. I run into the room ripping off my clothes and throwing them under his bed. I slowly pull out the black laced garment out of the little purple bag. I hold it up in front of my face observing it for a while.

"How the hell do I get it on?" I mutter under my breath to myself. I finally figure it out after some tugging and stretching. I pull my hair out of the tight ponytail I had it in and flipped it. I looked in the mirror, the person in it definitely not me. The girl was dressed in a black, see through bra that connected to a pair of black Lacey underwear by some thin straps. The back is marked with a big X made with strips of lace. The bra dipped down and pushed the girls breasts up violently. It was strapless and see through.

Strapless and see through.

Strapless and see through. Strapless and see through.

There was no way this girl was me.

"Grace?" Sam shouted.

How could I go in front of him like this? I thought back to our night in the shower his body pressing mine into the cold tile. The memory flings me out the door.

"Yes." I answer. Sam's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Gra..." I interrupted him pressing my fingers to his lips while I straddled his hips.

"Do you like it?" I manage to say with confidence.

"Ya..." He could barely get a word out. I grind into the hardening bulge I'm his pants while he stared at my breasts. I push him against the couch causing more friction. He groans, and loudly. Sam, so baffled, sits there like a kid in Christmas trying to figure out which present to open first. I swivel him so he is lying on the couch and kneeling, I shuffle myself up his body simultaneously pulling off his shirt. He gasps at the lack of fabric in the crotch of my panties and I throw his shirt to the side. His fingers reach up to finger my area. I push them away and sit down on his chest. I take his hands in mine and surprise him, and myself, at my strength as I pin his hands next to his head. I take his bottom lip between my teeth and pull back. This elects groan vibrating both of our bodies. I let go and shove my tongue into his mouth. His tongue enters mine and I bite down with some force making him jolt. I let go and move my lips down to his neck where I suck, biting every now and then. I move to another spot and wouldn't be surprised if there are hickeys all up and down is neck tomorrow. He groans. I move down to his on his thighs. Still pinning down his arms I traces his chest with my tongue. I start to grind him again.

"Is this OK?" I whisper in his ear. Before I let him respond a nibble on his ear. He makes a noise I'll take as a yes. I move up to sit on his abdomen and let go of his hands to trace his nipples with my fingers. He presses into my core exactly in the spot he knows will get an arousal out of me. My liquid spills all over his abdomen and down his sides onto the couch. I pin down his arms again. I kiss the side of his face before dragging my teeth from his lower lip down his chin, slowly to his belly button. I let go if his hands and move down to sit on his knees. I toy with his zipper before switching from sitting to straddling his knees so I can pull them off just below is knees. I look at the bulge that rise from is boxer briefs. I shove my hard up the legs of his boxer until they find their way to the place I want them. I fist Sam's erection in my hands. I massage it up and down ad he groans yelling my name. I squeeze and he yelps and then whimpers my name. This is not possible. Sam Roth does not yelp, or for he matter whimper! I squeeze harder and push up and down. Until he is yelling, screaming, and cursing my name. I loosen my grip and trace my fingers up and down his member. I pull my hand out and move until my revealed crotch is sitting on his erection. I push, grinding into him, with all my strength. I yell adding to his groaning. My desire to be filled growing by the minute as his covered erection pushes into my uncovered crotch. I stop to move up to sit on his shoulders kissing his lips but Sam has other plans...

He pulls my thighs hoisting me so I sit on his face. He spreads my knees apart and thrusts his tongue into me.

"What the fu..." I shriek before he pushes further engulfing my entire crotch in his mouth. I moan at the beautiful feeling of his wet, hot tongue inside me. My back arches. I wonder if his tongue can reach my g-spot. He takes his hands and pushes my knees further apart allowing him to enter deeper. I shriek during his little tongue movement. He sharply inhales through his nose before pulling out. I move down his body so I can grip his chest digging my fingers into his nipples. He breaths heavily trying desperately to gain his breath. Once his breathing is steady I dig my fingers underneath his back rolling my shoulders in such a way to show of my pushed up breasts. Sam I trances by my show almost doesn't notice when roll my body up only to push it violently back down and finally slamming my crotch into his groin.

"Grace!" He screams. I move to sit on his knees. I trace his groin with my finger. I slip on hand under his boxers finding his erection. I pull it and push it. He grunts holding back from any urges he had. I slip my hand out of his boxers and pull my mouth close to his ear. I breath steady breaths matching his own.

"I want to do things to you Grace." He grunts into my ear. I'm taken back but can't lose my ground.

"What kind of things?" My breath comes out as a steady whisper. He knots his fingers through my hair pulling me close to his face.

"Many, many things." The tension escalates and he pushes me onto the floor beneath the couch. My head hits the rug hard but I can't wait.

"Take me Sam!" I yell. He pushes himself off the couch and on top of me. He kisses my neck while his fingers find their way to my see through lace that covers my breasts. He picks me up intending to take me into the bedroom.

"Sam. NOW." His eyes search the room for a place he could lay me down, he settles for the floor pulling me down to the ground once again. He pulls off his boxers crawling onto me. I wrap my legs around him before he pushes into me. He still goes gentle on me, which I am grateful for. He pulls out and enters quicker this time picking up pace with each thrust. My back arches and I shake screaming his name. Once my euphoria is over and he pulls out of me I realize we didn't use a condom. I guess it was good I started on the pill. He lays next to me, his eyes staring into mine.

"So where did you get this wonderful garment and who convinced you to get it?" I smile.

"Isabel. When we went shopping today she convinced me to get it."

"Speaking of which. When is Cole getting home? We should probably you know. Not be laying naked on the floor when he arrives." Sam looks at me for the answer.

"I have no idea so we should probably get up now, but I think he might be home soon."

"I thought tonight was the big night for Cole and Isabel." Sam looks at me confused.

"They moved it tomorrow because Isabel has to check in with her mom tonight cause she's in town or some reason." Sam stands up pulling me up with him.

"Shall we retire in the bedroom, m'dam?" He holds his hand out to me and I graciously take it. We lay down on the soft sheets, his arm holding me tight, as we fall into a blissful sleep.


End file.
